The Great Fire of Pontypandy
"The Great Fire of Pontypandy", is a 60 minute movie that was made as part of the CGI series. It was released in 2009. The film starred the cast of the CGI series. Plot During a fierce storm, Charlie Jones is blown out of the lighthouse and left hanging from the balcony. Sam and Elvis are called and with a lot of effort, they save Charlie and help warn the ships about the rocks using Jupiter's headlights. One month later, Sam is rewarded with a medal for his actions. Chief Fire Officer Boyce, who is visiting from Newtown for the occasion, gives Sam a contract, offering him the position of Station Officer at the Newtown Rapid Response Service. Before Sam can sign it, he is called out to help Mike Flood who has fallen off the boathouse roof whilst fitting a weather vane. After saving Mike, Penny finds out about the job offer and says that Sam will be missed. Sam is also clearly worried about it. Meanwhile, Norman Price, Dilys and Norman's cousin, Derek are getting ready to go on a camping trip with the Pontypandy Pioneers. Dilys has packed lots of things, but Trevor, who is in charge of the trip, says that they can't bring anything because the Pioneers are attempting to get their survivalist badges. As they leave, Norman takes a pack of sausages, not wanting to eat bugs and berries. Mandy is upset because Helen's ambulance won't start, so she will miss the bus. She complains that Mike, who was supposed to fix the ambulance, is too busy to spend time with his family. Helen decides to take Mandy on foot, and she agrees. Helen and Mandy try to find the campsite when Helen steps in a mantrap Trevor set up minutes earlier. Sam and Penny leave the station to rescue Helen, but as Elvis and Radar are already there, Helen is rescued. The rest set up the tents and go out, Norman and Derek get out the sausages and makes a BBQ (ignoring the warnings that the forest is too dry to start fires). Dilys finds them, but fails to notice the fire. Meanwhile at the lighthouse, Mike Flood forgot his phone and hammer and locks himself in the lighthouse. Then he sees smoke coming from the forest and his mobile phone is locked out so he spells "FOREST FIRE" in Morse code. Sam and Penny read the code and call Station Officer Steele to the forest. The group smell the smoke and leave the campsite to get out of the forest. Elvis and Radar find the group and follow the noise of Venus' siren to get out before the fire engulfs the whole forest. All of the townspeople help to stop the forest but after another 5-10 minutes, Steele tells everyone that the situation is too bad that they must leave Pontypandy since the fire is out of control. Elvis pushes Sam out of the way of a falling tree branch that is on fire. The vehicles drive to the harbour as Sam looks at some stormy clouds pleading them to come towards the fire. As the people are all aboard Charlie's boat, the rain puts out the fire. Then Radar finds the sausages out of Norman's backpack. A shocked Dilys and Trevor scold Norman for setting the forest on fire. At the end of the movie, Elvis is awarded for saving Sam and the group from the burning forest. The Pontypandy pioneers get their survival badges expect for Norman and Derek. Derek blames Norman for bringing the sausages and setting the forest on fire and they have an argument. Sam decides to reject the Chief's promotion and chooses to stay in Pontypandy. The town has a huge party to celebrate. The movie finishes with Fireman Sam's latest music video, "He's Our Friend". Cast *Steven Kynman *David Carling *Su Douglas *Tegwen Tucker Characters *Fireman Sam *Elvis Cridlington *Station Officer Steele *Chief Fire Officer Boyce *Penny Morris *Mike Flood *Tom Thomas *Helen Flood *Bronwyn Jones *Charlie Jones *Trevor Evans *Dilys Price *Norman Price *Derek Price *Sarah and James *Mandy Flood *Radar *Lion *Woolly *Lambykins Full Movie Category:Movies Category:Specials